


Our Bloody Hell Fate

by Chynia



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Blood Moon Ball, Angst, Blood Moon Ball AU, Bloodmoon ball au, Canon Divergence - s01e16 Blood Moon Ball, Crossdressing, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Episode: s01e16 Blood Moon Ball, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Princess Marco Turdina, Princess Marco will also appear in this fanfic, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, demon!Marco, maybe some angst later, princess marco, tomco - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-02-24 03:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13205115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chynia/pseuds/Chynia
Summary: Marco decided to go to the Blood Moon ball after all. He knew Star wouldn’t like it, but he can’t trust that demon ex-boyfriend of hers. He wanted to save Star, but... he didn’t know this ball turned his life upside down instead. For good or for worse.





	1. For Star's sake

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fire Safety is Important at a Blood Moon Ball](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452266) by [Goshikku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goshikku/pseuds/Goshikku). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Recently I came across Gosshiku amazing fanfic “Fire Safety is Important at a Blood Moon Ball”. It was such an amazing fanfic that it inspired me to write my own Tomco fanfic with the blood moon au! Not only that, I also found @shittyloops (tumblr) badass demon!Marco design. [https://shittyloops.tumblr.com/tagged/demon%21marco] So about the fanfic, this will be a story about Marco and Tom standing under the blood moon light and Marco becoming a demon. I hope you would like this story! Enjoy reading~

He can’t believe that Star honestly left him to go to the Blood Moon Ball with her demon ex-boyfriend, Tom. He just can’t trust that guy, not only because he’s Star **ex** , but he’s also a demon for God sake! He’s from the Underworld, not some rainbow paradise. He can’t help but worry about Star, though he also knows that she could take care of herself. However, that’s about fighting, this is about dating. That demon doesn’t seem like the type of guy who would change easily and would be bad for Star to date again. Besides, it’s more fun to stay here at home.

He sighed loudly and sunk deeper into his chair, sulking about the fact that Star chose her ex above her friend. He grabbed a handful of nachos to stuff them in his mouth while listening to Mexican music. With a mouthful he held his fingers up, pretending he has a ton of fun.

“I’ll have my own Blood Moon Ball in Star’s bedroom. Where it’s always funnnn...”

He even wore his special black tuxedo for this evening. Now Star’s not here, it all feels meaningless. He planned to have a lot of fun without Star, so he could brag to her what she missed out. However, in reality, it’s impossible to have fun without his best friend. He glanced quickly at the Blood Moon, wondering if Star was having fun without him. 

“...”

He looked back in front of him and grabbed another handful of nachos, stuffing his mouth full of it. He should really stop worrying about Star. It’s not like anything could go wrong at a **demon** prom… It’s not like anything could go wrong since Star has her wand with her to protect herself. Besides, if Tom really changed for Star, then he could protect her in case some other demon wants to hurt Star… Yeah, these thoughts are totally reassuring to him. **Totally.**

“Blood moon tonight.”

Did Marco hear that right? He looked around but saw no one standing close to him, yet he heard a voice. He glanced at a portrait of an old sea captain. It couldn’t come from him, could it? He quickly glanced at his nachos. Maybe he ate too much from them or they are expired. Or he just felt so lonely without Star that he’s hearing things. Well, whatever it might be, he will just shrug it off and continue with chewing his nachos.

“The moon of lovers.”

 _“Okay, now I clearly heard it,”_ Marco thought and was truly weirded out by it as he jumped out of his seat. He looked suspiciously at the sea captain’s portrait again. What does it even mean by ‘the moon of lovers’? Marco ran his eyes over Tom’s bell and the hammer. Could it be some kind of evil spell to trick Star? Something that will make Star love Tom? Or maybe there’s some other dark magic going on? Who knows what Tom might be planning. By all means, his gut tells him something **will** happen and he doesn’t want to find out what that might be.

As he looked how the bell’s red crescent moon ornament shimmers, he remembered again, it was a demon prom in the **Underworld**. Not a great place for a human to walk around. So he decided to go in a Día de Muertos disguise. Well, he basically just wears a skull with a mustache mask, but that should be enough. At least he hopes that would fool the demons. Once he put the mask on, he gazed at the bell again. 

Three full seconds of air in, then a deep breath out. He knows Star wouldn’t be happy about this, but his gut tells him to go to Star. He needs to take her away from the ball. As he slowly took the bell and the hammer in his hand, he closed his eyes, rethinking if he was making the right choice. Once his eyes opened, they were full of determination. _“This is for Star’s sake,”_ he convinced himself in his mind as he hit the hammer against the bell.

 

xxx

“Whoa, wait a second. Are you getting angry?”

Star asked, slightly surprised, not that it was a total surprise since its Tom after all. She knew he still has a short temper and-

 **“No.”** Tom denied while glaring at Star.

And he’s a liar as well. Him frowning in anger wasn’t convincing his ‘no’ at all, which only annoyed Star more. She doesn’t want to deal with Tom’s temper again, so she will leave him be. Maybe he could cool down that way, though that might be difficult for a fire demon.

“Look, you do you, Boo. I'm gonna go get a drink.”

As Star walked towards the bubbling punch bowl, Tom kept petting his bunny till the fur goes straight up. He can’t help but feel so frustrated about Star’s behavior. He knows he needs to do his best to win her over, but not only did she not accept his spider hair thing. She also didn’t appreciate what he does for her. He kept everything low-key for her, which made the rest of the guests bored. As a prince, that’s quite a sacrifice. Actually, he doesn’t care about his image as the demon prince of the Underworld, if that means having Star back as his girlfriend. He even hired a life coach, which made other demons look at him like he lost his mind or look at him with pitiful eyes. Of course, they still behave well-mannered when they face him if they consider their lives as precious.

“Hm? ...Oh no, he doesn’t.”

Tom noticed some demon offering Star to dance and no way in hell will he make that happen. She’s **his** date for tonight after all. 

 

xxx

 

So this was a demon prom huh. Marco actually expected it to be more...gore? Or at least more horrifying. For now, it reminds him of some Halloween party. Maybe the Underworld wasn’t so half as bad as he thought it would be. Even though those are real demons that are walking around, instead of children in costumes.

He shook his head and slapped his hands on his cheeks. He shouldn’t get distracted so easily. He needs to find Star and get away. A human isn’t supposed to be here, after all, so he needs to be quick.

While searching for Star, he bumped into someone… or something? For a split second, he was sure he saw something black in front of him. Like some black fire? Or black energy. He wasn’t sure what it was, but when he bumped into it, it gave him a grim feeling in his stomach. However, that awful feeling disappeared in an instant, like it never happened before. Now, in front of him stands a girl with long red-orange hair who seems to be around his age. She wore a short white dress with sleeves that go wider to the end. She also has a white mask on the top of her head, it looked like a shape of an animal’s head, but he couldn’t clearly see what kind. The young girl, who surprisingly looks very human, smiled sweetly at him as she walked around him out of curiosity.

“You know, **humans** are like food to demons.”

She whispered in his ears and smiled smugly at him, while her eyes are glowing red. She took a step back while holding her hands up in defense. She chuckled as she saw the horrific look in the boy’s eyes and him suddenly striking some fighting pose.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you. I’m not one of those human eaters after all. Instead…”

She firstly rolled her eyes and then she glanced around to see if someone was paying attention to them. When the coast was clear, she grabbed a transparent small bottle with strawberry-pink liquid out of her sleeve. She took a step closer to the boy while pushing the bottle in his hands.

“Drink this before someone else notices you’re human. You may ‘ **disguise** ’ as a demon, but you still **smell** like a human. Once you drink this, your human scent will disappear.”

Marco suspiciously examined the bottle, even smelling if it doesn’t smell like poison. Instead of some poison-like or disgusting smell, it has a sweet scent, like strawberries. He gazed from the bottle to the girl.

“Why are you helping me?”

The girl chuckled once more and turned around, holding her hands on her back. Her eyes were directed to the ceiling for a second. She then turned around to face the boy again and smiled brightly at him.

“Let’s just say I want to see a special dance before it becomes a slaughter party. Anyways, you don’t have to drink that bottle if you don’t want to, it's your choice. Well, good luck for now and in the future, boy.”

She patted him on the shoulder when she passed him by. Marco didn’t quite understand why she was wishing him good luck, so he wanted to ask her what she meant by it. However, by the time he turned around, a crowd was gathering as a demon, which looked like the ball organizer, asked for attention when he tapped the microphone.

“Hey, is it just me, or do I smell a human here?”

A demon asked who stood quite close to Marco, which startled Marco so badly that he breaks into a cold sweat. While his heart was almost leaping out of his chest, the demon next to him laughed and slapped on the back of the other demon’s back.

“A human? **Here?** Ha! You must be crazy! Maybe you drank some of that unicorn blood, makes you imagine things you know. There’s no way a human could come to the Underworld. Doesn't princess Star reek of humans? She’s living on Earth now, right? So maybe it’s coming from her.”

Marco was half paying attention to what the ball organizer is talking about while listening more to the demons close by. He glanced at the bottle before glancing quickly at the demons again.

“Maybe I should drink this just in case… if something bad will happen to me, I’m sure Star will help me. Better safe than sorry.”

He mumbled softly to himself while finding some courage to drink this mysterious drink. It didn’t seem dangerous, but one doesn’t judge a book by its cover either. That girl,  who looked more like a human than demon, seemed kind enough. He sighed slightly and gulped the liquid in one shot, hoping no one else would notice that there’s a human in the midst of them.

“...Hm, I feel nothing.”

Once he drank the bottle empty, he looked at himself. At least he doesn’t feel weird or any pain. His body didn’t change into anything as well, his arm appeared to be fine too. He even sniffed at himself, but he doesn’t notice anything. In fact, he still smells like nachos. Maybe that drink didn’t work on humans? He shrugged as he was at least relieved nothing bad happened. Since nothing changed, he will just continue searching for Star once the speech or something was done.

“...binding them together for eternity in its hypnotic, ruby, brodum.”

The demon ball organizer finished his talk. The light of the blood moon covered the skylight opening as the eerie organ music started to play. While the music started to play, the demons started to dance. 

“Ugh! That's the wrong piece of music! This is gonna drive me crazy. Alright, don't go anywhere. I'll be right back.”

Tom shouted loudly enough for Marco to hear. Thanks to him, he found Star right away. Besides, Tom was even walking away from Star, which gives him a great opportunity to take her away from this ball! At least that was the plan before Star started to aimlessly wander around. He even called after her a couple of times, but she didn’t seem to hear him. Just when he was almost able to grab her arm, someone else grabbed his hand and pulled him towards them.

“Hey, do you have some business with **my date**?”

Tom did not want some demon stalker to follow his date. He won’t let anyone ruin this dance with his date. When he saw some demon going after her, who was also inches away from grabbing her, he couldn’t stand still and do nothing. He grabbed his hand and pulled the guy with the skull mask towards him, so he would face the mighty demon prince. He asked the skull demon with a fierce tone what his business was with Star, trying to suppress his anger. Just at that moment, the light of the blood moon shines on them, drowning the ballroom in red light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Btw, can anyone guess what kind of demon that girl is? :3


	2. Our First Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If you want, you can listen to this music while reading the fanfic. I put the link below. :3 Enjoy reading~

[[Blood Moon Waltz Music]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gn7NoM4j1B8)

Tom did not want some demon stalker to follow his date. He won’t let anyone ruin this dance with Star. When he saw some demon going after her, who was also inches away from grabbing her, he couldn’t stand still and do nothing. He grabbed his hand and forcefully pulled the guy with the skull mask towards him, so he would face the mighty half-demon prince. He asked the skull demon with a fierce tone what his business was with Star, trying his hardest to suppress his anger. Just at that moment, the light of the blood moon shines on them, drowning the ballroom in red light.

A gasp could be heard from the demons. While everyone was staring at them, Tom looked horrified at the red light that dribbles down upon them. The blood moon didn’t choose him and Star as he planned and hoped but chose him and this weird demon as his fated partner for eternity. The thought already made him feel sick. He could feel the blood draining from his face. As a reflex, he snatched his hand away as if he was touching something sharp and poisonous.

“I-I can explain this! I mean, it wasn’t like I wanted to bother Sta- princess Star. It’s because I-”

Marco was so busy with finding excuses to explain this situation without revealing that he’s the human friend of Star, that he didn’t even notice how Tom snatched his hand away. Besides, it’s better to explain this situation before Tom will set him on fire.

 _“This has to be a mistake,”_ Tom begged as he stared at the ceiling where the moonlight came from. He wished this would a nightmare or some sick joke. However, life appears to love to mock him. This is no dream or fantasy, this is the reality. He could feel all the eyes on him and his… and this demon. He sighed with a painful look, shoving his pride and sorrow away. He made a slight bow as he held out his hand, which made the demon return a confused look.

“May I have this dance?”

“What?”

Marco was utterly bewildered that Tom, Star’s ex, was asking **him** to dance instead. Was he not interested in Star anymore? Or did he recognize him and is this some kind of revenge? Like, he plans to humiliate him or feed him to the demons.

Tom was just inches away before snapping in front of everyone. He was not patient enough to wait for another minute. He had no idea what’s going through the head of this demon, but if this mustached demon wanted the humiliate him, he’s not going to succeed.

“Can you **please** take my hand already? Everyone is staring you know.”

Tom whispered in a threating manner, almost letting his anger control him. He’s trying so hard to get on Star’s good side, he won’t let this skull-face ruin his night. Even though it was almost impossible to remain calm.

Marco noticed everyone was staring at them. It seems like they were really put on the spot. The way Tom spoke to him doesn’t seem like that he knows his identity. So that’s a relief. Maybe that special drink was working after all. Well, since it doesn’t sound like he got any choice, he will accept Tom’s hand. It’s not like it would hurt if he dances with Tom.

Tom sighed out of relief when this demon finally took his hand, it even made him smile slightly. He took the mustached guy’s left hand and put it on his right shoulder while putting his right hand on the demon’s back, close to the left shoulder blade. Tom clasped their other hands together at chest height and started dancing.

“Hold on, I’ve never followed in a waltz.”

Marco whispered worriedly as he was following Tom’s lead. He knew how to dance the waltz, but mostly how to lead. Besides, that still didn’t mean he’s a great dancer. He mostly likes his own moves if that what he could call it.

“Don’t worry, I’m the one leading you. So you will be fine. Just go with the flow.”

Tom whispered nonchalantly, lowering his tone slightly. Even though this demon was worried about following him, maybe even worried about stepping on his feet. He appears to be rather timid about his dancing. He’s a much better dancer than he gives himself credit for. Tom had to admit, this demon can dance. Not amazingly great like him or maybe not even some other royals who learned how to dance, but… he’s at least above average. It must be thanks to his reflexes, with every movement, his body manages to know what to do. He’s at least good enough to not make a fool out of himself.

Marco was pleasantly surprised how well he was doing. It must be because of Tom’s excellent leading. His body apparently responds automatically to Tom, it’s like he’s put into some kind of trance. He also can’t look away from Tom’s eyes, which gives him a weird tingling feeling. Not only that, he can’t stop smiling either. Was he enjoying dancing that much or did the drink mess his mind up?

Step by step, turn after turn. They waltzed gracefully on the dancefloor as if they were in their own fairytale. Whenever Tom stood still for a split second, he spins the skull-face around, then continues waltzing. Sometimes he will make the demon lean back, making a delicate dance posture. They keep on dancing till the light vanish.

As the room turned back to their original color and the music stopped, they stared into each other’s eyes for a minute long. There was some silence between them, letting the situation sink into to them. They both simultaneously let go and take a step back as they realized they were still having their hands clasped and standing close to each other. Marco rubbed the back of his head while laughing awkwardly.

“I didn’t know you were such a good dancer.”

“Yeah, thanks. You weren’t half bad either.”

Even though this guy complimented him and he returned the favor, it wasn’t like he forgot what happened **before** the dance. Besides, he will still not accept this providence. He doesn’t even know this guy in the first place!

“Anyway, even if you can dance, that doesn’t explain your business to Star. Also, don’t tell me lies or use excuses.”

Tom crossed his arms and looked impatiently at him. He knew that this guy was saying something to him before, but even then it sounded like nonsense. As if this guy could fool him.

“Ah well…”

Marco glanced at Star, feeling uneasy at this position. He can’t ask for her help either, so he needs to consider telling the truth or not. Well, it’s not like Tom is being a jerk to him like he thought he would be. However, that didn’t mean he’s on his good side now. It only means that Tom is a good dancer, that’s all. He did ask him politely for a dance and complimented him as well, even though he boldly pulled him away from Star. Still, maybe Star’s ex-boyfriend deserves the truth. Tom’s reaction could prove him right or wrong about being a jerk.

“Okay first, I’m Marco. You know, the guy you met today. So yeah, I first thought you were some huge jerk. I didn’t want to risk you hurting Star and I just didn’t trust you at all, so I wanted to take her away from you. However-”

**“YOU WHAT!”**

As soon Tom heard Marco was going to steal Star away from him, he couldn’t listen any longer. When he shouted in a demonic voice out of anger, pillars of red fire burst around the ballroom. Just like his eyes were glowing red, his face turned red as well. While expelling flames from his hands, he approached Marco.

Not only did this human, who karate-chopped his hand and infiltrated the underworld, ruined his night and maybe even his life. He even insulted him! There’s no way he will hurt Star. Why else will he try to change himself **for** her! This guy knows nothing about him, yet he speaks so lowly of him. Even calling him a huge jerk. **The nerve.** There’s no way he can keep his head cool, even if he wants to.

Marco took a few steps back when Tom started his outburst. He didn’t even let him finish his explanation! Well, maybe that was also partly his fault, but he was only being honest. Still, Tom didn’t have to be **this** angry about it.

 _“Oh crap,”_ Marco cursed himself in his mind immediately at the moment that he tripped over his own feet. Tom keep approaching him and the only thing he could do now is scaredly shuffling away.

With a roar, Tom levitates off the ground, expelling now not only flames from his hands but also his feet. Before he could give Marco the punishment he deserves, his whole body suddenly froze. **Literally**.

Star froze him in a block of ice before he could take any action. She even changed the button on his shirt to read “0 DAYS ANGER FREE”. She just couldn’t believe Tom really wanted to attack Marco, but then again, it wasn’t that surprising either if she thought about it. However, most importantly, she can’t believe Marco is here! Even when she told him not to. It certainly didn’t make her mood any better.

“Let’s go, Marco.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos and sweet comments on the previous chapter! They really made my day and makes me motivated to keep on writing. x3


	3. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey all! I'm really sorry for the late update! Since I'm in my senior year, I had to focus on school. (Mostly because I struggled with some subjects.) I finally found some time to write the third chapter though! I apologize in advance if the next chapter will take so long as well. The finals are coming up, so yeah. At least around June, I will have more time and I will try to update regularly then.^^ Also thank you so much for your sweet comments! It really makes me happy and makes me want to continue this fanfic instead of dropping it. ;w; With that aside, enjoy this chapter~

**Darkness.**

Marco was surrounded by darkness. He could not see a thing, even though his eyes were adjusting to the dark. The only thing he could see was himself, though that wasn’t an easy task either. No sound could be heard as well from where he was standing. It was as if he was all alone in a void. Even when he turns around or take small steps, it felt like he was going nowhere and nothing will appear. He was even swinging his arms around like an idiot, but the only thing he touched was air. He couldn’t even remember how he ended up here in the first place. 

“Just… what’s going on?” 

He mumbled in confusion to himself. There was no way Star would’ve brought him to this kind of place. Unless she did it by accident, which could be a possible reason. Still, it’s no use to think about what  **might** be the reason. He got to recall what happened **before** being in this strange place. What actually happened yesterday? He remembered going to that blood moon ball and he danced with Tom. After their dance, he made Tom extremely furious. Luckily before he got hurt, Star helped him out and they went home. Star scolded him a bit, but that was all. Soon after that, he went to bed. 

Was this Tom’s doing then? Maybe this was his revenge? He had his outburst yesterday after all. However, that’s no reason to dump him in the middle of nowhere. At least, he hopes that Tom is kind enough to not do something like this. If he sees Tom, he must absolutely apologize for… insulting him. Unless he's here already. He suddenly got chills just thinking about if Tom might be here, watching him. Well, there's only one way to find out. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted Tom’s name. 

“Tom, are you here?”

He listened carefully if there was any response, but no. He heard nothing at all. He shouted once more, but this time louder and more desperate. Once again he heard nothing. Maybe he was really all alone here. Just considering the fact that he might be all alone here forever made him laugh out of disbelief. 

“This can’t be real like? I don’t even have a phone with me to contact Star! No wait, maybe a phone would be completely useless in this place. Wherever this might be. Will I stay here forever? Will I even survive that?” 

His thoughts were accelerating inside his mind. Meanwhile, his breathing became more rapid, more shallow. He wanted to tell his mind to shut up, so he could breathe, but it didn’t shut up. He felt like he was almost out of breath, so badly that he could collapse any minute. His heart was hammering in his chest as if it wanted to leap out of his chest. Like he was running away from a murderer. This has to be a nightmare, that is the only reason he could come up with. 

_ “What if no one will find me? What if I somehow got erased from existence? Breathe. What if I starve here? Will there be someone out there to help me? Breathe. How can I survive here without anything? What about school? About karate? About mom and dad? About S-” _

“My my… You seem to be in a quite… devastating state. Calm down, boy. Take some deep breath.” 

Just hearing someone else voice, which sounded overly familiar, made him feel much more relieved. It did help him calm down a bit, but his breathing still comes in gasps. It took some minutes and some breathing exercises he learned from karate to fully calm down. 

“Who are you? Where are you? No, more importantly, where am I?” 

The voice chuckled loudly at those questions. Marco listened carefully where it came from, but it felt like the sound was everywhere, yet nowhere. Wait, he heard this kind of chuckling before. It sounded really familiar, yet it’s not from someone he personally knows. Her voice sounded feminine, so it could be a woman. Did he meet this woman before? He doesn’t really recall anyone who could have magic powers like Star. Wait, so she could be the reason he’s here? What does she want from him?

“I can see you have a lot of questions in your mind, but you know the saying. Curiosity killed the cat. So, don’t think too much about it. Still, to relief your curious mind, I will answer some questions. I go by many names, but you can call me Reiko if you so desire. We met before and we'll meet again. I only visited you today to deliver a… well let’s say, a message. So listen carefully.” 

There was a pause. It was as if she was waiting for Marco to spits his ears or something. Well, before he could say anything, he will let her finish. He got absolutely no clue what was happening and what is about to happen. However, instead of bombarding her with questions like an interviewer, he will keep quiet for now. 

“Once the Red Rose starts to bloom, embrace the power of the Black Goat. Pain and power come hand in hand, being together when the snow melt and leaving one behind after the storm. Don’t let the petals fall in the meantime, only then true happiness will come.” 

“Hold on, hold on. Is this some kind of riddle or prophecy? What are you-” 

Not waiting for Marco to finish his sentence, a bright light suddenly shined the whole void. Everything turned from black to white in a flash. It was as if Marco was looking directly at the sun when it's only ten feet away. He quickly blocked his eyes with his arms out of protection, hoping the light wouldn’t blind him. 

“-co! Marco!”

Marco snapped his eyes open, only to be greeted by the sunlight coming from his window and Star standing next to him, wrapped around in lights. He slightly grunted and threw his blanket over his head, wanting to hide away from the blinding light. He doesn’t exactly remember what he dreamt about again, but it somehow felt important.

“Marco, if you don’t get out of bed. I will eat your breakfast~” 

xxx

**“AAARRRGGGGGG!!!”**

Tom threw his pillow against the wall out of frustration. After trying to get some sleep, he hoped to wake up realizing everything was just a nightmare. He still can’t believe that Star’s friend is his soulmate. He won’t accept this. There must be a way out of this. Like that one saying about “have fate without destiny”. They might be fated to  **meet** each other, but they are not destined to  **stay** together. If he could not escape from this fate, he will just go to an alternate universe where he could date Star again. There must be  **some** way to get to another universe. Though some may say that he could destroy the multiverse that way, but well, what could be worse. 

The pink bunny, Marshmallow, jumped towards him and just seeing the sight of her made him feel warm inside. She’s just too adorable to stay mad after all. He crouched down and held his hand out so Marshmallow could hop into his hands. He petted his favorite bunny and smiled kindly at it. Yes, fluffy bunnies are his cure. He sighed softly and sat back on his bed. 

“Maybe we should start off as... **friends** …” 

Just using the word ‘friends’ already gave him goosebumps. He is absolutely not looking forward to that. Maybe he should ask Brian for advice, he’s his life coach after all. He asked one of his servants to bring Brian to his room. 

“You called for me, Tom?” 

Tom gestured for Brian to sit down and explained the situation to him. He also slightly apologized for his behavior yesterday night. He knows he shouldn’t get so furious. Sometimes he wishes that he could use magic to make his anger issues disappear. However, he knows there’s no easy way out than working on it by himself. 

“Well, how about I help you with motivation? If you can spend three hours with Marco without losing your temper, you can have this graduation badge. It shows another accomplishment of your anger management. That’s another step of being anger free.” 

Brian offered a kind smile and showed the badge with an image of a sun on it. This badge already motivated Tom to accept this challenge. He glanced down at Marshmallow and then back at Brian. He remembered the time he danced with Marco, which was surprisingly pleasant. Besides, he needed to apologize to him anyways. At least now he got an excuse for himself to maybe get along with Marco. Well, if he gets along with Marco, that means he could get along with Star again. He really missed her after their breakup… 

Tom petted Marshmallow rougher now, trying to pet his sadness away. He doesn’t want to cry again. He doesn’t want to relive that moment again. He softly shook his head to bring him back to the present. He looked at the badge and then smiled determinedly to his life coach. 

“ **I will do it.** I can handle at least three hours with him.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh! I forgot to add for those who are interested. One of the meanings of Reiko is: "Supernatural Fox; a powerful demon, exceedingly clever at bewitching men." Or "ghost fox, perhaps not on the ‘evil’ side but definitely a ‘bad’ fox." Also you might have already guessed, she's a kitsune~ x3


End file.
